The embodiment relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) can emit light in various colors using characteristics of compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, InGaAlP, and so on. The LED is packaged and used as a light source in various fields such as a lighting display, a character display, and an image display.
This LED is stacked with an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer. Thus, when the LED is supplied a power, the a light is generated from the active layer of the LED, and is emitted outsides